


My Star-Lord

by FortNoX25



Series: ThorQuill Smut and more!! [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Quill, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Peter Quill, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortNoX25/pseuds/FortNoX25
Summary: Thor has been crushing hard on his roommate Peter Quill. Although he has not confessed yet, he declares Quill his and only his. So finding out he has a date ticks something off in him and he goes full on possessive mode.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Series: ThorQuill Smut and more!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945348
Kudos: 35





	My Star-Lord

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut one shor drabble of sorts so please be kind haha. This is just a practice ground for me writing smut scenes and writing in general. Anywho I hope you enjoy and leave a kudos and comment for support. Lavlots

Him and Quill had been roommates for almost a year now. They've known each other pretty well that they consider themselves friends. They did not get along with each other at first, especially Thor is annoyed with how cocky and smart mouthed Quill is. But after an outstanding realization, Thor finds out that he's just like that cause he likes Quill. He didn't resent the idea nor did he tried to brush it away. In fact, he accepted it whole heartedly. Ever since his so called 'realization' he'd been nicer to Quill and Quill eventually got nicer to him. They developed a friendship that did not recquire them to speak to each other always but got each other's back. 

Thor wanted to ask Quill out, but for some reason he can't. He had been asked out by girls and guys before but he never initiated it. This is the first time he actually wants to ask someone out. He's too afraid to mess things up, he can't let Peter Quill get away. And him fucking it up would suck. 

So he's here sitting on their hard red couch, contemplating wether he should ask Quill out tonight. He thought this is the perfect time. He'll confess his feelings and get Quill. 

Looking at his watch he concludes that Quill's class should be done by now. And usually by this time Quill goes home and they play rock, papers, scissors to know who cooks dinner. And frankly Thor does not care if he loses to Quill, he loves cooking for him. And either way he loves it when Quill cooks for him. He daydreams about a future of them being a domestic couple. He loves that future.

Not another moment later the red door of their flat opened revealing a Peter Quill in his maroon leather jacket and his headphones hanging on his neck. His black backpack hanging on one of his shoulder and his other arm carrying some books. He was gorgeous as ever, Thor's throat had gone dry. 

Quill wearing a smile looks at Thor.  
He stands up and tries to ask him the question. He has to get the question out of his mouth. But he can't get the words out. This has never happened to him before. Usually his confidence is sky rocketing and off the charts but now it's missing and is drained by the man looking at him.

"Dude? You ok?" Quill asks in concern.

Thor clears his throat and clasps his hands together. Ok, this should be easy. Just get the question out. 

He held up his right hand and closes his fist.

"Rock paper scissors?" He asks.

Wrong question!

Quill forms a frown showing some guilt.

"Oh sorry man, I actually got a date tonight! This dude named.." Thor was standing there, after the first sentence he just saw red. He knew Quill was talking and talking and he usually likes it when he blabbers. But now he can't process what Quill is saying, it's like he's in mute. He's taken aback.

..so I'll be not eating here, you could cook your own tonight. But! I will cook for you tomorrow for evening so that it'll be a tie. How's that sound?" Quill smiles at the dumbstruck Thor. Somehow he had snapped out of his daze and brings his arm on his side. "Yeah sounds good." He forces a smile and Quill smiles back.

He seems happy. Happy that he's going on a date with someone that's not Thor. And Thor is overwhelmed. 

"Good to hear, I'll just be in my room."

"Ok" Thor forces out as Quill passes him. He sits down in defeat. He's been too slow and now he'll lose Quill.

Losing Quill... he doesn't want that. He's been avoiding that and now it's happening to him. 

Like a pin being pulled something inside him was set off. 

He can't let Quill go off with some other guy.

Quill is Thor's. And he'll keep Quill.

What felt like hours of sitting was broken by him standing up and walking to Quill's door. His door was unlocked and he seems to me rummaging for clothes. The fact that Quill is taking effort to look good for any other man that is not Thor just made him more possessive. He wants to snap that other guy's head. Who is he anyway trying to take Quill away from him.

He opens the door and that seems to get Quill's attention. His leather jacket stripped off leaving him on his impossibly tight light blue sweater that Thor likes. 

"Thor? Do you need something?" Quill asked jumping from his crouching position to face the taller man.

"You." With a low growl and a dark glaze on his blue eyes, he slowly walks to Quill.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Quill steps back as Thor keeps stepping towards him. 

"Thor, seriously if this is another prank to scare me it'll not work." Thor keeps walking slowly towards him with a hungry look on his eyes. He is fixated towards his target. Quill walked back far enough that his back hits the wall. He has nowhere to go, besides towards Thor.

Thor stops walking when their chests are now meeting. Looking down at the flushed Quill. Brown meeting blue. 

Quill brings his hands to Thor's chest to push him off. "Dude, seriously I have somewhere else to be."

But Thor is not having any of that. He grabs both of Peter's wrists to pin him to the wall. He breathes in Peter's scent and he rests his head on the crook of his neck.

"You really think I'd let you go that easily?" He huskily asks Quill. And for some reason the smaller man can't protest to whatever Thor is doing. His body seems to not respond to anything other than to Thor. 

"You really think I'd let others touch you?" Thor lowly chuckles as he hovers to Quill's ear. "If you really think that, then you're wrong baby." Quill whimpers at the nickname and Thor attacks his mouth to show how much he wants Quill. Their kiss was not of gentle lovers. It was hungry, seeking warmth and affection. While Thor is practically eating the other's mouth, Quill is happily obliging to Thor.

Thor's tongue requests for an entrance and Quill opens up letting the taller man taste every inch of his mouth. Quill twists his way out of Thor's grip but it gets tighter. He whimpers on Thor's mouth, he badly wants to run his fingers on Thor's short hair, his biceps, his whole body.

Thor moves to Quill's neck. "Been wanting you. Been wanting this for so long." He grumbles as he nips on Quill's skin. The sensation is making Quill's brain haywire. He lets out a moan and Thor faces him with a smug look on his face.

"I can tell you want it too." He whispers to Quill's face. And Quill nods weakly. Thor positions his other hand so he's holding both of Quill's wrists on top of his head with one hand. His other travels to Quill's crotch. He smirks on Quill's mouth as he feels the certain hardness on his pants.

"Something tells me that you really want it too." Quill can't help but just nod. "What's the matter? Can't speak? I thought you never stop talking." Thor teases as he slowly palms Quill's hardness. Quill moans. "Oh God, I just can't form sentences dude," He breathes out. Thor chuckles again proudly. "Glad I have that effect on you." He captures Quill's mouth again and lets go of his wrists letting both of their hands travel to the other's body.

Thor rests his hands on Quill's hips and pulls him close. "You're not going on that date." Something on Thor's tone declares that statement as a solid and unmoving command. "Yes, I won't." Quill whimpers submissively earning a smile from Thor. "Good. Cause you're mine. All mine." He lightly nips on Quill's neck and bites, marking him for everyone to see.

Thor let's his hands travel to the hem of Quill's sweater. He lifts it up and Quill voluntarily lifts his arms up so that the clothing will be off. Thor threw it somewhere and he can't focus where cause his eyes are raking over Quill's body. They have seen each other half naked, but not like this. Not after they've tasted each other's mouth and brushing their hands on their bodies. 

"So beautiful." Thor absentmindedly grumbles as he attacks Quill's mouth for another hungry kiss. Quill wants Thor to strip as well. But Thor grabs Quill's wrists again to pin him. "Ah ah. Let me work you, baby." Quill lets out another whimper but can he really protest when Thor is literally going to do all the work. 

Thor's hands leaves Quill's wrists to travel to his neck, to his back, down to the base of his spine and stopping to palm his ass. Thor squeezes and Quill moans on Thor's mouth. Thor's hand travels down to the back of Quill's thighs and lifts him up. Quill holds on to the back of Thor's neck for dear life as they continue to kiss. Thor walks towards the bed and gently dropping Quill on his back. He kneels and starts to strip off his dark blue shirt. Quill just can't help but stare and gape as Thor shows off his body.

"Jesus," he breathes out as his eyes are fixated on the half naked Thor in front of him. Thor smiles and leans on Quill to kiss him on his nose then on his cheek, then his jaw, then his throat, littering kisses as he goes to explore Quill's body. Thor stops on his crotch to look up to the dazed Quill. He smiled innocently and kissed the fabric of his bulge. Even the slight stimulation overwhelmes Quill and he moans. 

Thor wastes no time to strip Quill off of his pants leaving him on his white briefs. Thor kisses the fabricated bulge and the area around it. Sucking on the inside of Quill's thighs and teasing him ever so innocently. Quill on the other hand is now broken. He only moans Thor's name again and again and Thor can't help but feel happy. He wants his name to slip off this way from Quill everyday as he takes him in every possible way.

Thor's fingers brushes the hem of Quill's underwear and slips them off, slowly revealing Quill's hard cock. Now Quill is fully naked as Thor throws the underwear somewhere. Thor grabs it and kisses the base, showing love to the man's member the same way he showed love to Quill's body. Littering it kisses. When he reaches the top, he immediately engulfs Quill's cock. "Oh, fuck! Thor!" Quill moans as Thor bobs his head up and down. He holds Quill's hips so that he can't thrust. Now the only thing Quill can do is squirm, moan and grab the covering of his bed.

"Thor, wait! I'm close, not yet! I-" He stammers and he breathes in relief when Thor stops and he climbs on top of Quill. Although he misses the warmth of Thor's mouth. Thor kisses him again passionately and lovingly. "It's alright, love. Come for me." He grumbled on Quill's mouth as he travels down again and takes Quill to his mouth. He starts bobbing up and down fast and Quill moans uncontrollably.

"Thor!" Quill releases inside of Thor's mouth. Thor slowly rocks his heads as he swallows every juice Quill has to give. He climbs up to Quill to kiss him again. He moans on Thor's mouth as he tastes Thor and himself "You taste amazing" He grumbles to Quill's mouth and he travels to his neck to suck another mark. "You sound amazing" Without breaking contact from Quill's neck he strips off of his shorts and is now fully naked as he throws it somewhere on the bedroom. "You are amazing" He looks at Quill's eyes lovingly and they stare at each other. Lost in each other's gaze. This time though Quill is the one who leans and kisses Thor. He kisses back lovingly and this kiss is very different from their early kisses. It's like their sharing love with their mouths.

Thor hovers on top of Quill. "I want this. I want you. But do you want this?" He asks carefully. Quill nods immediately. "Yes, I want you, Thor. I really want this." And that's the only thing that is keeping him from fucking Quill. He immediately travels down to his body. Quill wonders what Thor is up to but it became clear when Thor lifts Quill's legs to expose his hole.

"Thor!" He squeals in surprise. "Shh shh, let me make you feel good, my love." He can feel the hot air from Thor's breathing on his hole and his thighs are now rested on Thor's shoulder. Thor lets his tongue licks a long bold swipe making Quill moan again. "Let me taste you" and with that Thor lets his tongue taste Quill's hole. He laps on Quill on a hard and unforgiving pace as Quill becomes a broken record again. He can feel his dick being alive again due to the stimulation of Thor's tongue.

Thor darts his tongue on the relaxing hole and continues to lap it slowly. He wants to eat out Quill until he comes but that can be arranged in the future. Now, he just wants to take Quill and leave his proof of love inside him. When he decides it's wet enough he climbs up to Quill again to kiss him. Quill moans knowing he's tasting Thor and himself again. Thor reaches out on Quill's nightstand without breaking their kiss. He knows Quill has lube there cause he accidentally shared the information to Thor one time. And Thor is now finding it useful. He blindly searches for the bottle and when he felt it he grabs it and squirts a gentle amount on his fingers.

Quill whimpers in surprise when he felt two fingers brushing his entrance. Thor shushed him with a kiss. Thor slowly rubs circles to Quill's hole to relax it after a while he pushes it slowly. Quill moans on Thor's mouth as the fingers sinks in. Thor relaxed him with kisses on his face and he leans to one of Quill's pecs to suck off his nipples. Quill moans and breathes heavily as the pleasure kicks in. Thor adds another finger and curled them hitting a spot inside Quill that made him weak. It made him moan shamelessly.

"There we are." Thor grumbled like he has found something that's been hiding from him. 

He wants Quill to feel good as he takes him so he finds that spot. He kisses Quill again as he withdraws the fingers. Quill whimpers to the lost of contact. But soon his eyes shot open when he felt the bulbous head of Thor's cock resting on his hole. Thor picks up on Quill's nervousness and kisses his right temple to somehow ease him. "It's alright, tell me if you want to stop." He reassures the man laying down beneath him. "I doubt I'll want to stop." Quill laughs nervously and Thor chuckles at him as he gets another one of Quill's comebacks.

Thor slowly pushes in and Quill moans and yelps in surprise. Thor catches his mouth, he wants to drink every moan and screams from Quill as he fills him up for the first time. He slowly pushes in as he feels the relaxing muscles of Quill's hole tightly hugs him. It takes a large portion of Thor's self control not to fuck Quill's brians out now but he wants Quill to also feel pleasure. So he slowly sinks is as the torturous warmth of Quill's hole hugs him continously. "I'm halfway there." Thor reassures the scrunched up faced Quill. "Half?!" Quill shrieks as Thor lightly laughs and kisses him.

After a while of slowly letting Quill adjust he bottoms out and Quill never felt so full. Quill breathes out as he feels Thor inside him. Thor looks at him and he immediately knows that he wants to ask if he's okay so he nods signalling him to move. Thor did not need to be told twice. He halfway pulled out and pushed in earning a half moan and yell from Quill. Thor buries his face to Quill's neck as he pistons in and out slowly letting Quill feel him as he takes him. Thor never felt such pleasure, he feels that he's close even if he just started to take Quill. 

Quill's cock is alive again and standing between their stomachs dripping off pre-cum. Thor quickens the pace as he adds another love bite to Quill's neck. "Thor! Thor! Ah!" Quill half yells and moans in repeat as he holds on Thor's back.

"That's it Peter, let me fill you up. Let me fill what's mine." He lowly rumbles to Quill's ear making him more turned on as he is. Quill thought Thor never called him by his first name and him hearing it sounds so divine and strange. "Oh God! It's too much! Ah!" Quill whines as Thor quickens his pace even more. "Shh shh, it's alright just take me, baby." Thor devours Quill again and he drinks every moan and every yell of pleasure from the smaller man as he pushes in and out. 

Quill's hand travels to his cock but Thor swats it away. "No" He growls as Quill whines in protest. "I want you to come just by the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of you." They look at each other again and it's just the two them. The world seemed to have disappeared as they make love. Quill can feel the tight knot growing in him and it will take just a few more thrust from Thor to unravel it. 

Thor felt the change in Quill's breathing that he's close so he changes his angle to that he can be buried deeper to the smaller man to hit his prostate. "Ah! Thor, there!" He moans in request. "So bossy" Thor teases "don't worry love, I'll hit it there." As per his promise every thrust were targetted there and be with the last few hard thrust Quill comes open mouthed and Thor looks at him with awe as he memorizes Quill's coming face.

Quill lays back in exhaustion as he lets Thor fuck him in a unforgiving pace. He lays there in daze and stares at Thor lovingly. Thor lets his forehead rest on Peter's as he feels himself getting closer. He growls while he continues fucking the smaller man. "Mine. I'm gonna come in you." He warns and Peter looks up at him. "That's it, babe. Come in me." Quill weakly requests and Thor obliges with one last thrust he sinks in deeper and releases inside of Quill.

"Peter!" He moans his name as he buries his head on his side. His ass and thighs clenched and he hugs Quill making sure every drop gets in him. Quill moans at the warmth that spread in him and he felt so at peace.

After a while Thor lifts himself up, still staying inside of Quill. "Did I hurt you?" He carefully asks. "No, but I'm guessing tomorrow I won't be able to walk or sit down." He teasingly smiled at Thor. Thor chuckled at him. "Then I'll take care of you, I could excuse you to your profs saying you have a fever or something." He proposes. "You'd do that?" Peter asks and Thor kisses him lovingly. "I'd do anything for you. My Starlord." Quill looks at him in shock his eyes well up and Thor regrets saying the nickname. Quill told Thor about his late mom's nickname to him and Thor found it endearing and beautiful and he would like to call Peter that someday but he can't in fear of triggering sad memories from Quill.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to-" Peter kissed him and Thor leans to the kiss. "It's alright, it's just. No one's called me that since my mom and when you called me that I just feel.. loved." Thor hugged him and they stay like that for a moment. "I do love you, Peter Quill." Thor breathes on Quill's ear. "I love you too but.. are you going to get out of me anytime soon?" Thor lightly laughs and Quill follows. "Right, sorry." He gently pulls out and Quill winces a bit. "God, I'm so sore this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Thor crawls down to lick Peter's come from his stomach and he uses his finger to clean the remaining come on his own abdomen. Quill can't help but stare. "Now, that's hot." Thor chuckles at him and pulls him for a cuddle.

"To be honest, I never pegged you for a cuddler." Peter said as Thor wraps him arms to Quill's waist. "And I never pegged you to moan so much during sex." Peter playfully shoves him but practically did nothing to push the guy. "Seriously, dude? That was a whole 'nother level of mind blowing sex." Thor can't help but laugh. "If you really liked it, then look forward for more in the future." Quill hugs him back and rests his head on Thor's chest. "That I'm counting on." 

Thor smiles and hugs Peter close. He hugs his Peter close as they both fall asleep.


End file.
